Pulse
by PureStone
Summary: Her past is the thing that's controlling her future. Her mind is clenched by the fear she will kill again. The power she possess is uncontrolled and while she is in a trauma state the next victim is only a pulse away, but, in walks S-class Uchiha. ItaxSak
1. Prologue

* * *

**This is my first story so far. I hope to draw some attention here and get good critiques that can help me Well, as you know this is an ItaSaku fic. Not really in the Naruto world but still is based on alot of it. Hope you guys don't find my characters OOC. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: Noper...I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prologue. **

The steel gray hand-made Twin swords sat on the table forgotten as she lie on the couch gazing into nowhere. The nausea made her dizzy. Clenching her eyes closed dark images flashed through her mind. Sitting up abruptly made her gag slightly and give a groan.

"I really think you need to go to the hospital. You've been right there for over 3 hours." Naruto said breaking Sakura's train of thought as he leaned against the threshold of the door. She looked up at him ready to take defense.

"...And the TV isn't even on. You have no excuse this time." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura gave him a scornful look.

"It was that large amount of healing that did this. A cup of water and some rest will do the trick. No worries." She replied sighing.

"You missed school today. Thats about 60-70 dollars in the trash Sakura-Chan." Naruto said walking over to the sink and filling a glass with water. Sakura sighed again.

"Okay _Dad_. I won't miss another day." Sakura retorted resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Here. Tsunade-Baachan has called me into a meeting. I just dropped by to make sure you were still breathing. Take care Sakura-chan." Naruto handed Sakura the cup and gave her unruly, shoulder length hair a ruffle and headed toward the door.

"Hey Naruto?" She whispered before he was completely gone.

"Hm?" He stopped.

"Thanks. Tell me how the meeting goes." She told him finally laying down.

"Sure."

Sakura's eyes drifted closed then soon sleep came over her.

What happened after that was what caused her next attack.

* * *

**So? What do you think? It's short because, it's my prologue. The next chapter will take you into Sakura's past just so you have a little knowledge in the future of her 'trauma' and nightmares. **

**Oh and if you didn't catch it, Sakura's in college for this fic. **

_Lots of Love, _

_..:PureStone:.. _


	2. Past, Present

**Yepper, Im back. This one is longer and I'm taking you to the past. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: Uh, no...I don't own Naruto.

_Screams. Blood. The bright sky seemed to mock what was actually happening. I stumbled out of the burning house with my pair of twin swords in my grip._

_"Sakura!" Came a voice over the loud chaos. I whipped my head in the direction the voice came from but gave no reply merely plunged to my knees giving a groan._

_"Sakura. Oh God Sakura. What happened?" Came Ino from my left. I shook my head as strange confused tears slipped down from my eyes._

_"It was an accident. They came at me... My only defense was these...All that blood but it was an accident. They came at me...-" I just repeated it like a mantra. Nothing else I could say, it was almost inaudible though._

_"Who Sakura? Where is your mom and dad?" Ino said confusedly but then realization dawned on her._

_"No. Sakura I-"_

_"Ino, Sakura MOVE! GET OUT THE WAY!" Shrieked a voice over the noise. Ino grabbed onto my arm and rolled to the left just in time. She looked back to see a small crater and fire where the two of us had just been._

_"Okay, I need you to snap out of it. Naruto isn't back yet and I know that's who they've come for. Stay right here and I protect you." Ino said but they were like faint words to my ears. We were only 12. She could barely protect herself. I did as she said anyhow watching as she ran though a row of bodies over to Inoichi her father._ Pfft...She's not protecting anything.

_A pair of arms swiped me up and dodged yet another attack. I was starting to believe they didn't come for Naruto._

_"We have to get you some medical attention. How did you get out of that house?" I looked up to see Kakashi talking but not looking at me. He jumped to the side and the crouched pulling out a kunai. I didn't respond because, I had done a horrible deed. Something bad. The words escaped from my mouth anyhow in a soft broken tone._

_"It was an a-a-accident. They were coming at me. My only defense was t-these. B-but I swear it was def-f-fense. An a-accident..." And there I kept repeating it. Even after all sounds were drowned out from anything else._

_And even after they questioned me. After the bodies were found burned but the wounds still present. After the healing at the hospital. After having to move in with Naruto and Iruka. After the funeral. And after all the nightmares back to back to back I still said this mantra._

_One day, I decided to get stronger. The nightmares still haunted me, yet I trained and trained to become better than then. Having abilities no one else has is a blessing and also a curse. I cannot control it and neither can I control myself._

_I am stronger yet somehow weak still. Every since that very fateful day._

...

"Sakura, I worry about you so much." Naruto said with worried filled eyes as he came over to the hospital bed where Sakura lie, still asleep.

"I should have stayed. The meeting wasn't anything worth going to." Naruto said quietly touching Sakura's bandaged knuckles, her breathing soft.

-A neighbor had heard screams coming from Sakura's apartment and rushed over. The door wasn't locked and they had found Sakura on her knees punching the the glass coffee table. As if she hadn't already broken it. Figuring out what to do was first, calling for help was second, and getting Sakura to stop was a third. Other neighbors came over and by then she was curled up on the couch chanting barely above a whisper-

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned, squinting at the bright florescent lights above. Hinata was sitting in a chair in the corner sniffing silently.

"I shouldn't have left you alone like that Sakura-chan." He apologized a tear falling.

"No, no, you had to do what you had to do." Sakura countered.

"The meeting was bullshit!" Naruto shouted. Hinata gasped. A nurse on her way by stopped to make sure everything was okay.

"N-naruto-kun. It's okay. C-calm down, I'm sure Sakura wanted you to go. Please, d-don't get a-angry." Hinata walked over to Naruto who stood. She hugged him and his shoulders relaxed.

"Hinata's right. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. No need to beat yourself up over something that's happened before." Sakura reassured sitting up to reach for his hand.

"You're like my sister. I can't stand to be helpless when it comes to you." Naruto replied hugging her tight. Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Forehead! Thank God you're alright. You had me worried." Ino grabbed Sakura in a hug.

"Ino. I need to breath. Please."

"Oh, sorry." Ino said sheepishly stepping back. Shikamaru and Tenten came up beside the bed.

"Glad you're okay Sakura." Tenten said hugging her lightly.

"You sure are a troublesome girl." Shikamaru grumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets then gave a slight smile. Sakura pursed her lips and laid back down.

"I'm glad you care. I'm fine anyway. No worries. Really." Sakura reassured them all putting her hands up, shrugging.

"Yeah well you better watch it." Naruto stated giving a smile. Sakura turned her head on the thick, fluffy pillow wallowing in the softness. She closed her eyes and tuned out the conversation.

Indeed the dream that triggered her attack was a frightful one.

...

_"Okasan? Otousan? What are you doing?" Sakura stuttered stepping away from her mother who was coming toward her menacingly slow with a kunai in hand. Her father crept up from behind and slashed her across the back with a his own weapon._

_"Otousan? What are you doing? That, that hurts." Sakura cried. He mumbled, "Get out, now!" but Sakura meant he wanted her gone. Not that he wanted her to save herself. She crawled past the sofa and into the kitchen. Sakura caught sight of her grandfathers' steel gray swords.The twins._

_Behind her came her mother and father. She leaped for one and closed her eyes wrenching it forward. She heard a gurgled cry and noticed about 3 inches of the sword lodged in her fathers' mouth. Gasping she dropped the handle and scooted back. Her mother put a gash on Sakura's thigh. She attempted another attack but Sakura had took hold of the other sword and swung it wildly turning to see her mother's head lopped off, her face in a dead, frozen scream._

_Sakura screamed and screamed then grasped the hilts of the twins swords, struggling to keep balance, unconsciousness creeping in her view. Limping toward the door Sakura realized a flame had stated on the stove, smokes rising int he air quickly. _Was okasan making dinner?_ Sakura thought. Starting to cough she then got lower on the ground._

_The kitchen was completely consumed in flames. The curtains caught fire and a couple of the windows shattered. Sakura flinched from the sound but still found her way to the side door. Touching the knob made Sakura burn herself. Strange as it was, fire hadn't touch this door yet. Or was it outside too? She merely dismissed the question and took hold of the doorknob swinging the door open._

_Stumbling outside she noticed no fire but chaos. Screams, and blood. The sun was high in the sky and Sakura felt her legs give out under her. Then Ino yelled to her and rushed to her side._

_The rest was a tight fisted blur._

...

"Hey, Itachi. Leader called us in for a meeting. The others should be heading over soon also." Kisame came up beside his partner dressed down in his dark Akatsuki attire. Itachi didn't look up.

"Hn." He said and walked away.

"I don't what the meeting is about but it's gotta be important if Leader pulling Sasori and Deidara out of missions." Kisame commented. Itachi shrugged and walked out of the room Kisame in tow.

**I stayed up alittle late with this. It's not too long but it's longer than the first chap. A taste of the other characters but for now, I'm off**

_Lots more love, PureStone_


	3. Stare

**Okiee, new chappie...Nope this isn't a vampire fic but I have an idea that shall be revealed later on that has to do with something alittle along those lines. Enjoy)**

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

--

The room was very dim lit and a long table sat in the middle. Six chairs on two sides and on the ends sat one chair each. Leader sat in the chair nearest the window. At the other end sat Konan. Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, and Tomokazu sat one side. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and a new member occupied the other side. A tall coffee maker sat on a small table in the corner. Coffee wasn't inside however.

"Sasori and Deidara's mission could be delayed for this. A new demon has appeared. It is strong and uncontrolled. I want to capture it and extract it from the body which it rests. But be aware of your current target Itachi, Kisame." Leader began looking at said people. Itachi's eyes were a narrowed his sharingan blazing. Kisame blinked and cracked a knuckle.

"From the information Konan has provided the new demon is in a common college girl. Friends of the Kyubi to be exact. Trap her, bait, and lure him." Leader exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

_Kill two birds with one stone. _

"...But...As of now, you eight have a new mission." Leader handed a folder to Sasori and Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Hai." They said in unison, the rest of them standing seeing this as dismissal.

"Report back in five days. Preferrably three but whatever makes you comfortable." Leader told them give a smug smile.

Itachi was the first out his partner and the rest of them following behind.

--

Sakura wrote away furiously in her notebook. She missed school yesterday but today, she couldn't afford to miss anything. Naruto sat behind her, and Neji two desks to her right, Shikamaru behind him. Only the four of them attended the same college, the others professed in other things.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto cautiously whispered. Sakura turnerd her head ever so slight.

"Let me see your notes." Naruto whispered again.

"No." She said and began to write again.

"Sakura-chan?" He tapped her shoulder and Sakura gave an aggrivated sigh.

"No. Shh." She answered back, hunching over the paper writing once more.

"Sakura-ch-"

"Naruto, shut up!" Neji, Sakura, and a boy named Yamato hissed out at Naruto. Naruto huffed and everything went silent save furocious pencils on paper, and the professer's boring voice thoughout the classroom.

Sakura felt a hot stare on the back of her neck so she craned her neck to see. No one, everyone was focusing on notes...Even Naruto. She shook her head, and went back to work turning the page for a fresh start. She heard a soft sigh right in her ear and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Yet when she turned around, nothing was there. Sakura looked out of the window and noticed a figure. They looked like any other student but they also looked like they were staring holes in her skin.

"May I ask what's so interesting outside, Miss Haruno?" The Professer's voice took Sakura out of her trance and she turned her gaze towards him a bit troubled.

"Um..." She glanced out the window and whoever it was, was no now gone.

"No, I'm fine. I was just uh looking at something. Nothing important, sorry." Replied Sakura nearly wincing under his stare. He looked her down a bit and continued the lesson. Out of the corner of her eyes she seen Neji give her a look but she brushed it off, sagging her shoulders.

Who _was that? _

--

"One of them were spotted around the border. I checked it out and made sure it was secured." Tsunade informed Jiraiya sipping her sake.

"Hmm. What was reported?" Jiraiya questioned setting his empty cup down.

"It wasn't Itachi if that's what you want to know. It was Deidara however. I wasn't told if they figured out a purpose for him being here but we need to watch carefully over Naruto. We still don't know what they've planned and with Sakura's new problem they could likely be coming here for her also." Tsunade said with a shake of her head. Jiraiya refilled his cup and put it to his lips but didn't drink it.

"That girl has been up, down and through so much stuff I don't think I can't count on seeing her live to forty. Sad enough to say." Tsunade admitted.

"Then don't say it. She's made it this far. She'll make it further. I'm sure." Jiraiya scolded Tsunade putting his cup down seemingly apitite gone. A nurse rushed into the room breaking the short tension.

"Tsunade, come quick!"

--

**Okay, I gave you the meeting, the stare and a cliffhanger. Mwahaha!! sighs Hope you have a hint who has the demon now... Um, next chapter reveals something new. **

**Up, up and away! **

_Purestone_


	4. A soft gentle old soul

**I've been updating while things are on the top of my head. Well, here is yet another chapter for you. Something new shall be unraveled. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: --' Uh...not owning Naruto.

--

_Picture black all around_

_Picture blood on the ground_

_Look to your left and act like you see hell_

_Look to your right and act like you see heaven_

_Look in front of you and notice your life_

_Now make a decision_

_Left or right_

_Right or wrong_

_Wrong or nothing at all_

_You're torn between the two_

_Your heart is telling you that you belong in a more sacred space_

_Your mind is telling you that there is no such place_

_You really just want to end this race_

_And you're torn between the two_

_Crying and pleading_

_Wishing for a little more time_

_Yet you find that time waits for no one_

_Now make a decision_

_Not too much time left_

_Though, you truly don't want to make the the wrong turn_

_And do something you will regret_

_The hour glass is down to a grain of sand_

_Now make a decision_

_--_

**"I've struggled with doing the right thing in the past."** _He murmured sitting indian style. _

**"I've overcome lots of battles, losing and conquering. You cannot win all the time. Even the greatest of the greatest knows that. Sometimes you will lose to see your weakness in the line of light. And sometimes you will win to see not your power but that even with a weakness you can still overcome what once held you back." **_He continued peering out the window head bowed._

**"I'm good now though. I lost this battle but the inner war with myself has been resigned and now...now I know what it feels like to be at peace even in a cell with one window, one bed, one light and green walls."** _He sighed and closed his eyes letting a small smile settle on his old and gentle features. _

_"...What have you struggled with? How can I help myself in such a way you did yourself?" She questioned afraid of the answer. She didn't know this person too well but they seemed to be blessed by something, or someone. _

**"The same things you have fought with young one. Yet, I, must be a beast. Learn to control it and a beast we shall be no more." **_He answered almost confusing her. It was like a riddle. She had to choose, did she want uncontrolling power or peace filled future the past is not to infect? This kind old soul is wise, and dangerous. Wise and deadly mixed too much for her liking. _

_A soft gentle old soul. _

_A rawring lion soon to break loose from the forest. _

--

She had spaced out and was absently listening to Naruto rant about something.

"Why won't shut up dobe?" Sasuke walked into the park area already annoyed.

"Teme! How you doin'? School goin' easy for ya?" Naruto asked running up and slapping a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched iritibly as he glared at Naruto for touching him.

"Get away from me." Sasuke said firmly pushing Naruto arms' length away.

"Of course, you're smart, you're passing these classes like a kimoto dragan!!" Naruto said loudly laughing but Sasuke merely punched him in the head and turned away.

"I take it you're doing well." Kakashi said with a small laugh.

"Hn." Sasuke replied putting a hand in his pocket. He caught sight of Sakura sighting under a tree gazing up at the sky with thoughtful eyes. She looked at him and he looked away.

"Hey Sasuke. How you holdin' up?" Kiba asked walking up beside him a soda in hand.

"Hn."

"Um...That's good?" Kiba replied slightly puzzed. They heard a laugh from behind and in walked Ino, beside her Lee, and Choji and Tenten.

"Heya guys!" Tenten greeted all of them with a wave. Sakura looked up and gave a weak smile. She wasn't sick just not in the mood for anything special. Such as this gathering.

"Forehead!" Ino practically glomped Sakura with a hug. She gave a fake smile and a greeting as everyone began interacting.

"Isn't Tsunade supposed to be here? She planned this shit herself...Didn't she?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I think so." Was all she said then stood up and said, "Nice to see you. All this noise is aggrivating." Then headed toward the water to relax. No one noticed she had walked away. _Good. Alone time. _Sakura sat down on the sand, her feet ankle deep in the water.

Sakura caught sight of a reflection not her own. She whipped around only to see other beachers laughing and enjoying themselves. She turned back to the water and closed her eyes breathing slowly. She heard a sigh right in her ear someone's warm breath tickling her neck. She got up and moved toward a more open spot to try and gain sanity once again.

_Feet walked down the long dark corridor quickly. They seemed to be alert and cautious. An escape. They're hands glowed green and their breathing was unlabored do to the anxiety. _

_"Soon and very soon." The deep gentle voice said menacingly. They gave a feral grin, sighed and reaching up an arm to grab..._

Sakura heard the sigh again and clenched her eyes close trembling. A hand reached up and grabbed her shoulder. She grasped the hand and turned around ready to attack.

"What do you want!?" She shouted causing a couple of beachers to glance over.

"Gosh, Sakura-chan I'm sorry if I was curious about where you went." Naruto said removing his hand and pouting. She gave a nervous relieved laugh.

"Oh, Naruto it's just you."

"Who did you expect?" He asked, when silence insued he shook his head and sat beside her.

"Nevermind. Why are you all the way out here by yourself? Tsunade and Pervy-sage just got here. C'mon, they got sake!" Naruto announced excited. Sakura smiled happy to have someone there with her.

"Okay, let's go then Naruto." She gave in, standing up next to Naruto who gave a lopsided grin.

"Last one back has to drink the beach water!" Naruto said to lighten the mood even more. Sakura laughed and ran to catch up with his already running form.

"You better find a clean cup then!" She responded laughing again.

**Okay ended on a good note? Nope, who was that guy walking down a corridor? And what about the old guy in the beginning? Next chappie is a better one**

_Lovez_

_..:PureStone:.._


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I think I know that the story is a bit confusing (if it is) but all shall be revealed. **

**I'm adding in different things at different times which might cause slight puzzlement. But I don't know, so next chapter I'll try and make it up to you, kk? **

**For now: Enjoy plz**

_...Purestone..._


	6. Surprise, surprise

**Here's my new update. **

Disclaimer: Nope...Don't own him.

...

_Her mother laughed loudly showing her friends Sakura's baby picture. Her cheeks were puffed and rosy. Her hair a slightly darker rose color than her face. Her nose round as a button and her hands small and fat reaching with curiousity for the camera. _

_"Well, did she like it?" Her friend asked._

_"Oh heavons no. She made this face. _This face._" She answered with another chuckle pointing to the expression on her child's face . On the stairs, girl in question gave a groan. Her mother had a tendancy to show her off to everyone. _

_"Where _is_ Sakura anyway? I haven't seen her in months. I have something for her." Sakura's friend Mei said looking around. Sakura groaned once and tried to sneak back into her room. _

_"Oh Sakura, we were just mentioning you. Come say hi to Mei." Instructed her mother. She ascended and walked into the living room where everyone was. _

_"Hi Mei." Sakura greeted as Mei gave her a hug. _

_"I'm glad you're growing up so well. This is for you. I picked it up and thought it would make a great gift." Mei said handing Sakura a small bundle but which weighed about 7 pounds. _

_"What is it?" She asked in awe at the size and weight. Mei shook her finger._

_"You've got to wait until you're alone." _

_"I can go in my room all by myself and be alone." Sakura said sarcastically. _

_"Not _that _alone. But when you're broken, and down, and need help but no one is really there to understand and help you heal." Mei said placing her hands firmly yet gently on Sakura's shoulders hoping to get her point across. Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then she nodded._

_"I promise to make sure it's secured and safe and only opened when I truly need a lifting." She oathed. Mei laughed._

_"Okay now. But I do hope it takes a long time for you to need that. Nice to see you again, keep watch of yourself dear." Mei said. She went toward the couch to retrieve her thin jacket and waved goodbye soon after leaving. _

_"Bye now. I'll call you." That was her mother and Mei put up a hand in acknowledge. _

_"Want to open it up?" Sakura's mother asked with a small smile. _

_"Nah."_

_"Mei is always be kind and generous but you know, I think she thinks her gifts are something that should last so she tells you to wait. But you can open it up if you'd like." _

_"Okay, I'll open it up. I'll show you it later. Goodnight." Sakura then went down into her room, closed the door, and sat the box on the floor. _

_..._

**I'm keeping this one short. I've added new chapters back to back so it won't seem the long. Basically it's just a short TBC kind of thing. **

_Be back again... Purestone_


	7. gasp

**...tbc...**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

...

_She stood back and let her eyes bore at it as if doing so she would somehow make the edges burn or crisp. _

_Then she simply picked it up and held it in her hands. _Mei sounded sure and absolute. Like she _did_ know I'd need it sometime. I won't open it up until I really do need because, this feeling inside is strange. Foreign. Different so I'l wait. Just to see what happens.

_Something indeed was going to happen. That was the foreign feeling she had inside soon to burst and expand._

...

"Arigato. I appreciate it." Tsunade commented sarcastically to her assistant. Shizune nodded and picked up a stack of papers sitting on Tsunade's desk.

"You need help with these Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked but began to work clearly knowing the answer.

She flipped through them and suddenly stopped at a seemingly important one eyes scanning the page curiously. She flipped to the next and did the same and then the next again. Her expression changed to puzzlement.

"Um...Lady Tsuande?" Shizune said a small fear rising in her voice.

"Can't you be quiet for a minute?" Tsunade barked. Shizune regarded the question setting three papers down so she could see.

"Did you know about this?" She asked furious. Tsunade looked at the pages and gave a sigh.

"You did know didn't you? How long have you known? Lady Tsunade tell me-"

"Listen Shizune. Shut up and listen, alright. You must keep this a secret but Sakura contains this new demon. You can't say you didn't know about it. And anyone who knows what to look for knows about it too." Tsunade informed. Shizine gasped and whispered,

"...Akatsuki."

...

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but Im being force off of the computer right now. And ahem please excuse any grammer errors I have made. I don't always look down and I don't always type slow enough to catch my mistakes and as you may see from this I don't always re-read what I've done. Bows and gives everyone pink laffy taffys Gomennasai **

_-I pray you don't find me slightly illiterate-_

_...PureStone..._


	8. Force Release

**Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a few days. And I am now going to make my chapters longer because, one has told me that they are too short. I don't mind making them longer I just won't be able to update **_**the amount**_** of chapters so much. But here you are: Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Yeah, the usual 'I don't own Naruto' thing...

...

The bald headed man leapt over a chair and kicked it backwards as if this could stop his opponent. His opposer broke the chair in half with a large sword and gave a feral grin as he backed the balded one into a corner. Placing the sword to his neck blue skinned man said, "I'd think you'd want to tell me what it is I want to know...Or maybe you want Samehada to slice you into little chunks?" The balded one known as Setsuma swallowed harshly as sweat nervously ran down his neck.

"You'll have to kill me first." He was a stubborn one indeed. Suddenly there was red and black, swirling wildly in front of him. And he was trapped unable to look away. Itachi gave the slightest smirk. No man was stubborn enough to go through his Sharingan scathed and come out still willing to die to protect a secret. A couple seconds later Setsuma fell to his knees and screamed, and cried out wanting to get away. A trail of blood ran down his lip as he yelled out, "I'll tell you...I'll tell you...Just please, I beg you not to do that again, oh I'll tell you."

Itachi raised him about two and a half feet off the ground by the neck.

"Then tell me." His smooth velvet like voice whispered into Setsuma's ear, firm and demanding.

...

Sakura's breath caught in the back of her throat as she held back her sneeze. It was eerily silent and she didn't think making noise would go over well with...with whomever was there. It was strange to be so quiet and even make a noisy loud person such as Naruto to be grounded and respectful.

They stopped in front of her mother and father's tomb stone. She looked at Naruto and had silent weeping eyes. She didn't cry however, merely looked at the grey marble stone in which her parents lay under. A sad, horrible memory flashed through her mind she was close to turning around and sprinting home.

"Sakura." Naruto said as he noticed her expression even leaving off the _chan _for her sake. He took her hand in his and gave it a brotherly, reassuring squeeze. To let her know he was there. To let her know she didn't have to be afraid. And so they stood, hand in hand.

...

Her eyes saddened at the picture in front of her. She lowered her eyes to the ground and turned away tears coming down her cheeks at the truth.

"So, this is who you truly are." She whispered to the wind. Putting a hand on the tree she frowned and sniffed then began to walk away.

"I thought we could last. Us too. Together. But I guess my thoughts betray me."

...

"Where did they go?" Tsunade questioned angrily but mostly out of concern and frustration. She didn't like to lose track of anything, let alone two people who she desperately needed to monitor for safety.

"She told me that she'll return in a few hours. Don't worry Lady Tsunade, she won't stray off and be gone for days. They're together which is pretty good if you ask me." Shizune responded to Tsunade's furious ranting while setting a cup of coffee on the table and moving things from the _need to do _list to the _done list_.

"Well, Shizune, I didn't ask you and since they're together, if one is found so is the other. We have an advantage and so do they. We know they are not too far and together, but they can take them while they're not too far and _together_. So why don't you send someone to get them and report to my office. I need to set some ground rules because, I can't stress over where they are every single second. That or we tell them what's up and teach her how to control her demon...But...Unfortunate for her, she has to remember every little single thing from her past that's haunted her. Taunted her, and shaped her into what she is now. And I know she strong enough to endure what's happened, but to remember and not forget is something I don't think she'll be up for." Tsunade commented, plopping into her chair, and sipping her coffee then scrunching up her face.

"What happened to Sake for goodness sake!?" She said, trying to pry the conversation off, even though the coffee was pretty okay.

Shizune's mouth gapped.

"Then don't stress over it. I can do that for you. I know she can handle it. She's a strong women because, even she's still afraid she hasn't cracked under pressure and tried to kick the bucket. All you have to do is stop being so negative and see what you look at." Shizune exclaimed taking Tsunade's cup and replacing it with a glass of cold Sake. She sighed and put a hand down on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked up skeptically.

"Listen Lady Tsunade. You're the H.I.C. and if even _you_ don't believe in her then what makes you think she will? If you encourage her and inspire her then she'll want to fulfill her goal. Trust me Lady Tsunade, I have a good feeling about results if we inform her ourselves instead of the demon doing the introducing." She finished and let her words soak in. Tsunade pursed her lips, sipped her drink, and let out a breath Shizune hoped was one of relief.

"Very well Shizune. You have your wish but let me tell you, it is better said then done." Tsunade remarked closing her eyes. Shizune smiled obviously happy and began to finish her task.

...

The two partners headed back to their base. Their mini interrogation was over. So was their small retrieval mission and they were back at the base in record time. Itachi discarded her Akatsuki wear and went towards his room clad in a mesh top and black slacks.

"Ah, Itachi-san, you have returned early. Tea is waiting if you wish to engage in a cup." Informed Sasori coming into the hallway. He didn't fear Itachi he merely respected him. Informing him on tea was a simple polite gesture he felt like letting him know. No apparent reason, of course...Right?

"Hn." Came Itachi's reply.

Sasori walked past him down the hall and turned a corner disappearing from sight. Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked from his periphial vision where Sasori had just left. Shrugging off the last few moments he continued on his way.

...

A child's laughter sounded through her ears. She turned in the direction of the voices yet, the sound was nowhere to be traced.

"What?" Naruto asked trying to follow Sakura's gaze. She looked back to him and shook her head. When she knelt down to wipe dust from the tombstone she heard the sigh right in her ear. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and stiffened. From what happened last time, she didn't want to let him know she was kind of spooked. Of what? She wasn't quite sure.

"Sakura-chan? Do you want to go now?" Naruto questioned very worried when he felt Sakura's shoulder tense from his contact. She didn't respond but then abruptly stood. Not facing him she replied, "Yeah, I think so too." Naruto furrowed his brow from this resonse.

"Let's go then Sakura-chan. You've treated me to like a gazillion bowls of ramen, maybe I can treat you this time?" He suggested tapping her shoulder hoping she would snap out of her trance. She was facing the west wind, away from him, however. A small quiet moment.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked resting a hand on her shoulder tugging at it slightly. Her eyes flashed a foggy grey and strange smokey green but Naruto didn't see this for she didn't face him. A second later she turned around a bright small on her face. Sakura grabbed his hand and led him out of the cemetary.

"C'mon Naruto, I'll treat you to some ramen."

...

"Did you find them Shizune?" Tsunade asked wearing a worried expression.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade. At the Ichiraku Ramen stand. It is very late and I'm sure they'll be fine so I sent them home. I told them to meet you immediately in the morning." Shizune answered flinching before anything was done. She merely sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Shizune, I trust you." Was all she said and walked out of her office. Shizune blinked a few times before smiling softly.

...

Not even a few moments later did Kakashi pop in.

"Yo." He said a hand in one pocket the other waved in greeting.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted delightedly coming up and leaning against the counter.

"Something's up with Sakura-chan." Naruto started.

"What's up?" He questioned.

"We went to see her parents today and after a while I felt she was getting uncomfortable. I asked if she wanted to leave and she said back "I think so too"." Naruto said back blinking.

"And?"

"When I touched her shoulder it tensed so I told her I'd treat her ramen but she totally regarded my question like I never said it turning to me with a sneaky big smile and dragged me to Ichiraku... I must admit the ramen was good though. But that so isn't like Sakura-chan." Naruto used little hand gestures to express what he said. He tugged his hair in worry and Kakashi smirked. But then something can to mind.

"What was her expression like?" Kakashi asked.

"Why does it matter? And no, is your answer anyway." Naruto said shaking his head. Kakashi's eyes averted to Sakura's room door. Though he could see inside his gut felt utterly wrong.

...

From inside of her room she listened on the two's conversation. _What did he say I did? And what does Kakashi mean, my face expression? I don't remember acting wierd. But I do remember those children...Children? _

It went quiet outside for a minute so she went back over to her bed and sat down. Whatever was going was rediculous and uncommon. To her anyway.

"I have school tomorrow. Why stress now when the real test isn't for 3 weeks? I should just rest and sleep all of this stuff off. Yep, that's what I'll do." Sakura coached herself letting out a breath to control her heart beat. Why was it beating so fast anyway?

Sakura climbed into bed and closed her eyes, though she could not sleep.

...

_The days are numbered_

_Not much time to wait for it_

_Not much time to wait for the unknown_

_Which was never promised to come_

_The light is not blinding to those who do not see_

_Yet, for those who wish to see, is blinded_

_Quietly water drips and rushes down the thin line of cement _

_A crack starts and then shatters the whole work of art_

_Life is not to be wasted _

_For we know not when we shall crack_

_And then completely shatter_

_Under the fire that burns_

_Am I lost?_

_Or have I just lost you? _

**I wish to be free now. It's just a matter of time before I unleash myself and be freed. Young soul, release me. **

_"Why would I do that? How would I do that?"_

**Simply let me take control. Your will is strong yet it is dying.**

_My will is weakening, you say?_

**No, your soul is dying. Weakening and dying are very different. Your will is dying because, you will it to do so. You will it not from encouragement, but from fear. Your will would weaken from your fear leaking to back of your mind. You must forget it all.**

_But I can't. I can not forget anything that's happened so long ago because, everywhere I turn, I am reminded of that day. _

**Will me to let you forget. Will me to help you. For I have struggled with what you have struggled with. I have conquered many things so forget and let me take control. Together we can will it to be done. **

...

"Tsunade-sama! It's an emergancy...A raging fire has appeared in the town and it's said to be from Haruno's house. I have not-"

"WHAT! Move, I'm going over there now. Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, go secure the gates and make sure no one gets in or out. I shall go to Haruno's house." Tsunade instructed.

"What if you need backup?" Shikamaru's voice sounded out of nowhere. Tsunade looked to see him entering the room with Lee, Choji, Tenten and Neji following close behind. She looked at them all and nodded.

"You're right. We don't have much time or much info, so we gotta be quick." Tsunade said to them all.

"No, I've got this one Tsunade. You go ahead and make orders, I'll take care of this situation. You have much bigger things to worry about." Jiraiya said stepping onto the scene. Tsunade looked about to protest when he was signaling them out and then they all were gone. She began sending out squads to secure all of the areas not normaly guarded. This could be exactly what they wanted.

This could be the major mistake.

...

Sprinting faster than anyone could see they went through trees, and short routes to get them there quicker. Their chakra was masked so no one could notice them before them actually making the appearance. Noticing smoke high in the sky he suggested it was _him_. The air was thick with his scent, not hard to find her that was for sure.

Now, time to capture the prey.

...

**Okay, so sorry for the late update. And that's as long as I can get it for now. I would save it and update again tomorrow but I don't feel like waiting. You guys should have found out PLENTY of stuff in this chapter. I'm still holding a mystery behind my back but just you wait...I'll turn around soon **

**And once again sorry about the late update. I can't even update Concrete right now. It's 1:17 am and yes I need my rest too. I get to that ASAP, and I'll update this soon too. **

_Try to bask in the words, _

_..:Purestone:.._


	9. No way in but a way out

**Sorry for the late update...Well, a few things are happenening in here...ENJOY :)**

Disclaimer: Dont Own Naruto!!

...

Jiraiya, leading the squad was ahead. He was looking around trying to gain any sight of Sakura. _Hope you're alright kid. _He thought with a sigh. The others weren't too far behind himself. They had to stop short of the house because, of the major smoke. They all began coughing then covering their mouths to try and block the smoke from entering their lungs.

"Neji. See where she is inside." Jiraiya instructed him. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan, veins forming on his face. He turned to them.

"She's in the basement." Neji informed. A small curiosity went over them. _When was there ever a basement in Sakura's house? _Shikamaru was the one to voice what they all were thinking.

"So when did Sakura ever have a basement?" Jiraiya shook his hand and signaled them closer.

"You two take three take the back and we'll come through the front. Find anything and bring it outside, can't risk anybody dying from smoke inhalement, now can we?" Jiraiya said. They then all bound off in different directions. Lee and Shikamaru with Jiraiya, the rest heading toward the back.

...

They were nearing the house. Faster. Faster. They had picked up the chakras of a sannin and Konaha jounin.

Itachi didn't come here to fight, merely get what he was looking for and go. Killing today seemed irksome to him but he would get what he wanted when he wanted it by any means necassary.

Landing in the front yard, they looked to see the front door broke down. Going into the house, they immediately found where the demon's scent came from the strongest.

The basement.

...

_And this is the first step._

_And then the second step will lead to the third._

_Be sure not to trip or else it won't be a step._

_Merely a fall. _

_Step one..._

**Yes. Yes! You are doing it. Remeber the fire so long ago? **

_Yes. _Flames, destruction and pain flashed through her mind. She cringed because, it seemed so real. It felt too real.

**Forget it. Push it out and let it burn to ash. **

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting the memories float into the back of her mind. A place where they will be stored and then deleted. The fire around her grew higher. She'd be dead if she hadn't went into the basement. No one had known about it, and for sometime, neither did she. But _he _told her about it.

_Step two..._

...

He was forced to put a hand up and pull down his hood to keep from coughing. All of them did, except for them of course. He turned toward is partner and nodded. Preforming a conceiling jutsu they separated in two ways. They each have task to do, so they went different ways to meet again standing on sucess.

...

**Remember the days you were unloved. The times promises were broken. **

_Hai. I'm remembering. _An unknown feeling swept through her and caused her breath to quicken. Then memories of sorrowful times, and heart shattering moments caused that feeling to grow.

**Now forget it. Let those things no longer burden you and let me take control. Forget it all and will it be me who help you. **

Sakura blinked and whipped around to feel unknown chakras.

_Step three..._

...

He found the basement. Or rather the hidden layer under the house which no one knew about. No way in but a way out.

"And we'll just have to fix that, ne?" he murmured with a smirk. His hands glowed blue and did hand signs. It was very rare and foreign to even most of the masters. Unfortunately for him there was only 9 of his kind left.

Soon another to be added.

...

"Do you see a way down?" Tenten asked Neji voice getting husky.

"I am sorry to say I can't. It's not the smoke but...I just cannot pick up any way down there. Unless we blow a hole but it seems that would be dangerous and risky." Neji said giving a cough.

"Yeah. Sakura could be anywhere down there." She agreed. Choji nearing put a chip in his mouth but something exploded down the hall. Part of the ceiling began crumbling down on them.

...

"So it seems we have found them."

"And it also seems they were correct."

"Indeed. Going against Byakugan shall be promising."

And with that the dark green haired man spit out something maroon and it exploded a few feet away. The ceiling began to fall to peices but that's okay. Dangerous is fun.

...

**Forget it all. The horrible things that happened to you. Throw them away and give me control and the power to help you. To take all the pain away. Will it be me who do it. **

Sakura had to let it sink in. Everything. Someone came to take everything away. To numb all the pain. Someone came on a silver platter to make her whole life perfect and undo all the hurt. And it all seemed too good to be true. Like there was a loophole or twist somewhere in there.

What else was there to lose? But that wasn't it. The real question was, how hard will you fall when you have everything to lose?

_Fall..._

...

**That's all I have time for. Inuyasha is on and I must follow my Saturday night ritual:) There's even more stuff added. Hope you got the little hints in here. I know it's short but I really promise to make the next one even longer than chappie eight. **

_Tears are not weak they're merely wet._

_...:PureStone:..._


	10. Not now, or ever

It's been a long and painful while

It's been a long and painful while. Sorry to all of you who were waiting for quite some time. This is my new update and hope you all enjoy….KISSES

**Disclaimer: My not own the Naruto**

"_Mommy, did you ever like daddy?"_

"_No honey I never liked daddy."_

"_Mommy, why didn't you like daddy?" _

"_Because, sweetie he hurt mommy."_

"_How did he hurt us? Will you tell me?" The little girl asked, peering up at her mother with hopeful eyes. The woman laid a hand on the little girl's forehead and sighed. _

"_Well, daddy had a few problems. He was in a yakuza for some time. For quite a long time actually. It twisted his brain and made him think that there was no independence. Like there was only _them _and not _us _or anything that didn't have to do with plural." The mother explained. The child's eyes filled with confusion. _

"_Yakuza? Inodanen? Pura? What does that mean mommy?" The mother gave a laughed at how well the child could recite words and was only 5. It was more complicated and she didn't know how complex she could make this thing get. _

"_Yakuza is a Japanese gang. Independence is like me, I, mine. And plural is more than one." The mother explained. The child merely shook her head having half a mind to take in all this knowledge. The mother continued as if talking to a 15 year old instead of 5 year old. _

"_Your father and I…" She paused looking for the right words to say._

"_Your father and I had these differences. He worships the great _WE_. Never figuring out single, one not them, they, us, we. Me, I loved us but not them, or they, or we instead of I. Like there was more than one person in one body. In a way there was however."_

"_Mommy?" _

"_Hai?" _

"_I'm not following." _

"_Of course not sweetie. I know you don't understand."_

"_I mean your diyerence with daddy. I'm not going to be like that mommy." The little girl said. Her sentence was beautiful and her mother choked on tears. Not because, her child could talk but because, her child knew things she shouldn't. Not now and preferably not ever. _

_The girl hugged the mother's legs and smiled and innocent smile. It only wasn't innocent because her mind carried things it shouldn't have. _

Not now, and preferably not ever.

…

The house was in terrible flames and suddenly Sakura remembered things she didn't want to. Like, the horrible fire that raged and took her parents. Even if she hadn't stabbed them, they all would've burned in the flames. Either wasn't necessarily an option Sakura really wanted to consider. In a strange way, she was reliving this déjà vu like moment. It rattled her brain and brought her to her knees rendering her helpless. The crackling noises and white-hot eye burning flames consumed Sakura's conscious.

She could hear nothing and everywhere she turned flames engraved their power into the back of her eyelids. Something told her to start this fire but she didn't remember agreeing. She hadn't remembered the driving force that pushed her to the basement or the seemingly gentle voice that soothed her jagged edges. She needed help and no one was there. Not even the gentle soul in her mind.

Sakura felt a churning in her stomach and doubled over. The pain was excruciating and her regurgitated into the flames the left-overs of earlier food, and drinks sizzled like frying meat. She dry heaved for a moment and then noticed her palms glowing a strange sapphire. It was a faint color but her hands went slightly numb and she began to get dizzy. Rolling to her side she felt a strange energy flow through her. It was uncontrollable and she finally clutched her stomach giving in to raw power literally burning a hole in her abdomen.

The sapphire color went from her hands to her elbows to her stomach to her throat and nearly out her mouth when a the ceiling cracked above her. The feeling suddenly vanished and Sakura felt a blackout coming on. She moan and toppled over. A chunk of the ceiling fell through a tall man with blue hair landed in a low crouch. He gave a lopsided grin having found what he was looking for.

"We have found her."

So!! What do you think? I can't proof read right now because, I'm not at home and I have only a few minutes to finish up so sorry and please forgive me and any errors. I'll be updating again soon and I hope you enjoyed. The beginning was a clue. To what mystery? You shall soon find out. evil laugh

_Yours truly,_

_PureStone_


	11. We

Hehehe

Hehehe! Quick update for me!! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: Sniffles…

……

The blue haired man stepped closer to Sakura as his three teammates fell through to hole. The member with big shoulders gassed the fire to it's own death and smirked as the flames sizzled out.

"Dasuma, what will they do with her?" Another member asked, pointing to Sakura's limp body. She groaned but didn't awake.

"We shall see. Indeed we shall see win Our Leaders decides." Dasuma replied turned and nodded to a section of the basement. Reku, the big-shouldered member, shook his head and blew a hole clear up the ceiling. Iynshika and Tsutan, the other members, were the first out the gaping hole.

…

Neji looked up and snapped his head toward Jiraiya. Shikamaru spoke, "Someone's down there."

"More so like, some _people_." Neji corrected and his byakugan activated, searching the basement.

…

"There's eight of them. The one that seems to be the leader of them has the girl." Kisame informed, smirking and preparing to draw his sword. Itachi drew a kunai and peered at, seemingly to anyone who didn't know him, to be thinking of different ways to kill.

"Move out." Itachi exclaimed, him and his group having gone over a full proof plan no matter how many people there were. Eight was just a lucky number.

…

Iynshika secured the place making sure no one would block their path.

"Oi, Iynshika, this way. We have sensed we've made more one than enemy this day." Tsutan called out in a bored voice. Iynshika did one more once over and then headed out.

"Then it shall be a great fight, ne?' Iynshika asked, cheerily following behind Tsutan.

"Indeed it shall." He agreed.

And indeed it would.

…

Sorry, I know its short but my teacher might start barking at me for doing this in class instead of real work. Next chapter will be a HEATED!!

…**.PURESTONE….**


	12. Chapter 12

Update after nearly a year. Hope it's good.

…

Itachi refused to let this be a chase. He picked up speed and caught the one holding Sakura, pulled him by the collar and flipped him down. She floated for a second and then gravity met up with her. Itachi held his arms out and she landed perfectly in the crease of his arms. She gasped clutched at him. Itachi could tell that the demon within was stirring. He could feel it, and he knew that it wasn't quite over just yet just because he had her in his possession.

The one he had thrown wasn't down for good; he got up, smiled and dusted himself off.

"We were hit. We don't like that. Go. We'll get the girl." Dasuma ordered. Itachi had heard of the We Talkers, but never had he heard them speak firsthand. And it was foolish the way they spoke of many more when there was only one. Itachi didn't want to chuckle and he didn't want to not chuckle. The situation hardly called for anything humorous like so. Kisame went ahead of Itachi to secure and make sure there was a strong force to hold them up. Their other member stayed back to assure a strong force that would hold the others back. With Itachi, Dasuma and Sakura In the middle, the Akatsuki was practically surrounded. Itachi was just going to have to make sure everyone got a good sight.

He slung Sakura over his shoulders onto his back and blocked the kick of Dasuma which was filled with chakra and pushed him back. He went on the offensive and provided much resistance to Dasuma's illusion jutsus. His Sharingan blazed as he began Chidori. Throwing Sakura expertly into the air he slammed his hand into Dasuma's chest. Catching her perfectly he watched as Dasuma slumped to the ground. He frowned slightly. This fight was too easy and Itachi knew that hearing about We Talkers had to mean something. He could see the Konoha shinobi coming from behind and the retreating. He looked down to find that Dasuma was now a puppet and he was really gone. They hadn't take Sakura, but had fled. And that means what? Itachi signaled for his team to move out and they disappeared.

…

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Naruto cursed as soon as he landed on one of the branches and coming to see that Sakura was already taken.

"I would like to believe that it was that unknown group of men." Shikamaru stated when he landed next to Naruto. Neji came next.

"No, Akatsuki wouldn't have let that be. Something else is happening." Jiraiya observed. He sighed.

"We have to go after them." Naruto said.

"You're not going anywhere. In fact, you're about to go home and we're locking you inside."

"I don't care, we _have _to save Sakura-chan. You can't do this to me." He protested.

"I'm sorry, kid. Today I do. Strict orders."

Naruto, however wasn't listening however. They had to catch him and hold him down to keep him from trying to run away. He struggled, but his attempts were feeble.

"Off!" He hollered.

"Let's get back. I guess he'll just have to be held." Jiraiya informed.

"Let me knock him out." Neji suggested,

"I'm right here, why would I let you hit me?" Naruto snapped.

"You have no choice."

This time Naruto got out of the hold.

"Shadow clone." And Shikamaru did what Jiraiya said. Naruto still didn't give up, and while that was a brave act of his, time was running out to save Sakura.

…

Sakura roused, but didn't get up from where she was sleeping.

**Fool!**

She didn't respond. She didn't, couldn't talk back.

**We were this close. How could you do this?**

Sakura sat up and studied her surroundings.

_Looks like we're not in Konoha anymore. _She taunted. The soul inside of her wasn't pleased nor humorous at the time. She felt a gripping at her heart, tugging and tugging. She let out a pained breath and fell back.

**I control you. You don't even control yourself. That is the **_**only **_**thing you're allowed to remember. **

…

"They went for it. Our plans are not destroyed."

"Good. We want the project initiated right away. This must end as soon as possible. The demon belongs to us. The demon_s _belong to us!"

And as one they chanted, "The demons belong to us, the demons belong to us!"

…

It was a painful night. A sleepless, uneventful, restless night that seemed much too pitch black. Sakura clenched her stomach with one had and her heart with the other. She lie there still, unmoving and to the naked eye, not breathing. The room suddenly began to seem like it was shrinking in around on her. She felt like her body was going to burst through and spill everything that was on the other side and in.

She couldn't take it anymore. She contain it anymore. This feeling, it was eating away at her and she could tell that she would die if she didn't do something about this problem and soon. Sakura could feel the power rippling and multiplying. She got up and collapsed onto the floor in pain. There was a pressure that was building into something that she couldn't know.

The voice in her head was telling her to forget. He started to talk to her. He told her things that she never knew. She didn't know how she got a demon, but she did know that the Akatsuki's were going to extract it.

**You can't let that happen. You won't let that happen. **

_No, I won't. _

**Soon we will be one. Very soon.**

…

There is a fine line not to be crossed

There is a thin chalk outlined destined for somebody

There is a speech bubble positioned just so above your head

And a gun with the trigger pulled and no bullets

What better way to die than to die empty, too far across that line to turn back now

…

The seals on the door activated the special jutsu and when Sakura let out a cry she felt a shock through her body that freed her and held her prisoner at the same time. She felt herself waning and some type of hunger deep inside. She did know what was wrong, and she knew that she'd gotten to used it.

This man inside of her head, she didn't know who he was quite exactly, except that he was the only person to know her as much as he did. She smiled to herself, and not because of victory, but because of the irony behind it all. One could just guess what that was.

…

Huh? Huh? Short, but my juices aren't flowing. Will just have to be accepted.

Here here,

_Purestone_


End file.
